Feral
by AngelOfOz
Summary: Two feral sisters are discovered by a Gillikinese scientist. He takes on the task of teaching them normal human affairs and actions. Inspired by Amala and Kamala. Fiyeraba involved
1. Chapter 1

**Feral**

_Summary: Two feral sisters are discovered by a Gillikinese scientist. He takes on the task of teaching them normal human affairs and actions. Inspired by Amala and Kamala._

It doesn't make any sense, he thought. "I won't hurt you." He said calmly, but the creature backed away, staring with wide eyes at him. Where did she come from? Why did she look like that? "It's okay."

"No." She spat protectively, her body covering another creature that was apparently on all fours.

"Do you want some water?" He asked, offering a bottle to the girl.

"Wa-ter." The one on all fours repeated.

"Water." He said again. "Do you want some?"

"No." The other girl said again before turning to the other and mumbling something in a language foreign to his very fluent tongue.

"No!" She replied. "No! No! No!" She chanted over and over until the other tackled her. The girls wrestled, biting, growling, hissing, and scratching.

"Girls!" He pulled them apart, only to get teamed up on. He endured the fists for a limited time before setting off his gases and plugging his nose. The girls fell limp.

***

"Daddy can we..." Galinda Upland stared at what was in her father's hands. "Uhh... _what _is that?"

"The correct grammar would be 'what are those.' These are my latest experiments. They're feral children I found in the woods."

"That's great." Galinda said dismissively. "May I go to the mall with Pfannee and ShenShen?"

"Have you asked your mother?"

"Mummy told me to ask you!" The blonde pouted. "Pfannee can drive me, and I'll call if there's trouble! Please, popsicle..."

"Don't you want to meet the nice girls?" He bounced the small girl in his arms, just as the other woke up.

"Ew." Galinda said.

The girl was aware in seconds. She jumped out of Galinda's father's arms, taking the other girl with her. She was still in a daze and fell to the ground, crawling on all fours. "Elphaba." Mr. Upland called.

The girl recognised the name and froze, giving the man a death glare. A low growl escaped her gritted teeth. Galinda gave the girl, now identified as Elphaba, a look. "May I go to the mall or not?"

"No." Elphaba barked. The other girl stirred and Elphaba growled at the Upland's some more.

"Elphaba's right, Glinny, you haven't done your school work yet."

"But, popsicle!" The blonde begged.

"A no's a no, Galinda. Now would you be so kind as to get them some of your clothes to wear?"

"They wouldn't fancy any of my clothes. I'll go to the mall and fetch them something-"

"Now." Her father ordered.

"Now." The smaller child repeated, having awaken.

Elphaba crawled after Galinda, who ran to get away. They found out the girl was quite skilled at running on all fours and caught up with her, tackling her to the ground. "Get off of me you freak!" The blonde squealed and squirmed under Elphaba's grip.

"No." They were now enemies. Elphaba was the predator; Galinda was the prey.

***

"Frank, if this experiment fails, you will lose custody over this project."

Frank Upland gulped before saying, "It won't fail, Gilbert. I'll teach them myself."

"You do realise you could lose your license."

"Yes, Gilbert..." He looked over to the girls who were calmly playing with each other. "I realise the cost." As the dial tone rang through the phone Frank smiled down at the girls. "Elphaba. Nessarose." They looked up, shocked he had spotted them perhaps. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"No." Elphaba replied crossly.

"No, Elphaba, that means you want me to ask you, silly girl." Frank gave her a playful smile.

Elphaba had no interest in being treated like a child. "No." She said.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" He chuckled, but Elphaba remained silent for once. That made Frank smile because she could understand him. "Do you know how to read."

"Book!" Nessarose smiled looking around as if to find one.

Elphaba hissed for her to be quiet saying, "Be quiet."

Frank was amused that he had at least gotten her to say something other than that one word. "Here," he said, giving handing them a notebook. "Can you write?"

"Be quiet." Elphaba repeated, this time to Frank. Nessarose was looking at Frank with wide trusting eyes. Apparently her nodding meant she could.

"Please, would you answer my question? I'm your friend, Elphaba. I won't hurt you."

Elphaba didn't stop glaring but she grabbed a pen. On the first page she wrote - in _cursive _he noticed - "Elphaba Thropp." "There." She said, not even taking pride in her achievement. He was impressed. Today most educated children couldn't write in cursive! They even had terrible handwriting because they only ever had to "write" on the keyboard.

"That's incredible, Elphaba!" He applauded, but the girl thought he was still making fun of her. "I mean it; do you know how many children can still write in cursive? It's very rare nowadays."

Elphaba looked down. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Can Nessarose write, too?" He turned to the younger girl who seemed to have shied away.

"No," Elphaba answered and gave the pen to her sister. Nessarose looked at the pen thoughtfully for a minute before mimicking Elphaba's movements on the paper. Instead of writing words though, Nessa drew a picture. She drew a tree with a bird - but not that a kindergartner would draw. It looked exactly like a tree and exactly like a bird. Elphaba smiled warmly at the picture. "Draw Mr. Goat." She instructed, and her sister obliged.

Frank smiled at the girls and noted that that was the longest sentence that Elphaba had said yet. "Baaaa-aaaaa-aaaad, girls." The green girl said, and Nessa baaaaa-aaa'd repetitively.

***

Elphaba was eighteen. She could read and write, and was always caring for Nessarose. Nessarose was sixteen. She could read, had a talent for drawing, and didn't seem to know how to walk. "Elphaba, I'm going to interview you." Frank said. "Have you ever been interviewed before?"

"Yes." The green girl had warmed up a bit after he had fed her.

"Really? By whom?"

"Mr. Goat." She answered, looking around for something to play with.

"Who is Mr. Goat you keep talking about?"

"Scientist."

"Really did he take care of you and Nessarose?"

"For a year." She replied, kicking her legs in her chair.

"What happened to him?"

"Kidnapped."

Frank did notice the way her voice grew low as she said this. "I'm sorry." He couldn't help but think of that Goat professor that had disappeared suddenly. But Frank couldn't remember hearing anything about two feral children. "What was his name?"

"Mr. Goat." The green girl looked up. "He named me."

"Do you like your name?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What it means."

"What does it mean?" Frank asked, hoping for an accurate translation.

Elphaba looked at him then and almost smiled - _almost_. "Special girl." Frank smiled. She had nailed it.

"You're name fits you very nicely." He told her.

Elphaba nodded and looked around. "I'm hungry." Those two words were what tied Elphaba and Frank together. That's what made them family. Forever and always. Or else, when Frank fed her was the bond.

"Can you send Nessarose in?" Elphaba nodded and left with her crackers. Nessarose crawled in soon after. "Hi, Nessarose." Frank smiled brightly.

Nessa looked absolutely delighted to see him. "Hi!" She smiled.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

"Yes." She sat herself down nicely on the floor.

"You seem to crawl a lot of places. Did you ever learn how to walk?"

"No." The girl shook her head, her mess of hair bounced a bit.

"Did anyone ever teach you?" Frank asked. Her legs looked a bit different than most girls. Not just because they were hairy because of lack of shaving, but they were small and looked as if they hadn't grown much since she was little.

"Tried." She replied.

"Who tried?"

"Mr. Goat."

"Really?" Frank had heard a lot about the goat. "Did he teach you to stand?"

"No."

"What did he do?"

"Chair."

Frank noticed she could only speak one word at a time. He would have to get her a speech therapist. "Did he put you in that chair? Was it a wheelchair?"

"Wheelchair." Nessa looked just as desperate for something to do as Elphaba at this point.

"Nessarose, I'm going to test your reflexes." He got the rubber hammer and tapped the girl's right elbow. She jolted immediately. The same result with her left. Frank tapped Nessarose's right knee. She didn't budge. The same with her left. "Can you kick your legs for me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't..." Nessarose seemed to stutter, and he urged her to continue. "Don't move."

"You're legs don't move. Has it been this way forever?" The girl nodded a bit. Frank realised that she was paralyzed. "We're going to get you a new wheelchair, Nessarose. First you can have some crackers."


	2. The wait is over!

"Are you two having _fun_?" The salesclerk looked at the two girls with cold anger.

"No." Elphaba replied, returning the anger.

In actuality, they were. They had been rolling each other around in the wheelchairs, alternating who sits and who doesn't. _"Look at how playful they are. You couldn't even tell about Nessa's disability." _Frank smiled. He looked at his own daughter who was texting her boyfriend. She hadn't been in the mood to play like that since she was seven. Giggling in fits, Galinda rushed up to her father. "Daddy, Fifi wants me to meet him at the library so we can study."

"Where are you _really _going?" Frank asked.

Galinda pouted. "Just a small party at the Ozdust! May I go? Please, Popsicle?" Frank was just waiting for Elphaba to give her characteristic, "No."

And she did, almost pushing Nessarose into a DVD display. "No." She stated icily.

"Why, you little brat, I wasn't asking you! Like I'd take directions from an artichoke anyway!" Galinda snapped at the green girl. She was still ticked off that Elphaba had tackled her.

"Galinda!" Frank scolded. "Do not talk to Elphaba like that! That was very rude; apologise at once!"

"If I apologise, may I go to the party?"

"No!" Frank and Elphaba said in unison. The man gave the green girl a smile.

"Fine, but I'll have you know, Fifi is coming over tonight to study, and I'm not canceling!" The blonde tossed her hair and plopped down on a bench. She would've left but she didn't have the keys to the car and wouldn't _dare_ walk to the Ozdust in heels!

"Oh, lighten up, Galinda. Why don't you play with Elphaba and Nessarose?"

"Because, unlike them, I _have _brains to know how a lady should act." She scoffed disbelieving.

"UPLAND! CONTROL YOUR KIDS!" The salesclerk shouted. Nessarose was biting his leg with teeth that actually looked quite sharp. While noting this, he said, "Calm down, Nessa." The girl growled a bit in response. "Let go of his leg."

It took a while for Nessarose to decide if she wanted to obey or not and slowly let go of the man. The salesclerk cowered away from the kids and went up to Frank, "Why, I should file a law suit against you! That Wizard doesn't put up with animals - especially ones that bite!"

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Gulch, really." That was a lie. Frank thought it absolutely hilarious. "We'll be off soon. Girls, have you found a wheelchair yet?"

"No." Elphaba replied, still glaring at her sister.

"Then we'll take the one you're sitting in, Elphaba. Let Nessarose sit down and we can leave." Elphaba soberly left her seat and let her sister sit. She did deserve the chair, Elphaba supposed. After all, Nessarose _had _bitten that stupid salesclerk. She made the mistake of letting go, and they probably wouldn't eat again for weeks. Once Frank let them go, that was.

Elphaba marched purposefully beside Frank, pushing her sister in front of her. It seemed she had taken control of the Uplands, and Galinda did not like that. The blonde scowled at the socially awkward child before her. Why her father even looked twice at them, she had no clue.

Still, doing weird experiments like these brought in all the money they had, so she supposed the outcome would be beneficiary. Perhaps they'd both die before too long and he can fiddle with a report or two to make it seem predicted. Still, it didn't seem to be any fun right now.

* * *

"FIFI!" Galinda Upland swooned, jumping into her boyfriend's open arms as her mother called her down. The loud noise attracted the company of two unwanted guests who joined in the hugging, except their idea of hugging involved biting Galinda's leg. "Ow! Elphaba! You bloody animal!" The blonde refused to use the respectable term, for she loathed the little feral child too much.

Her boyfriend helped her up and looked down at the two siblings, "Who do we have here?"

Just as he finished asking, Frank Upland ran through the halls screaming, "Nessa! You must stay in your wheelchair, or you could seriously hurt yourself!" He panted, helping the handicapped teenager into her chair. "Oh, Fiyero, how pleasant to see you. Appears you've met Elphie," the company looked to see Elphaba gnawing at the boy's leg.

Galinda rolled her eyes as she pulled on the probably flea-infested creature who in turn growled at her.

"Elphaba, is it?" Fiyero mumbled, seeming completely amused, "Nice to meet you. The name's Fiyero; may I have my leg back now?"

The feral girl snarled, noticing the sarcastic tone in his voice. Frank stepped up and mumbled, "She doesn't like to be treated like a child."

At this the young prince raised an eyebrow, "How was I supposed to know that. The only person to ever bite me on the leg anymore is my four year old cousin," Fiyero winced as the teeth pierced his skin harder while Frank noted that she knew the difference between four and eighteen. "Is this kid retarded or something?"

"She's a feral child," Galinda groaned, weary of the subject.

Fiyero squatted down to eye level with Elphaba, "Is that so... Then she's smart, huh?" Elphaba glared at him, and she would've said 'no' if she weren't stubborn enough to hold on to his leg, "I'd bet; she looks smart. Her eyes are a little squinty though, but glasses would really show off her inner intelligence on the outside." The prince hoped his attempts at sounding sincere worked, for the pain in his leg was getting almost unbearable.

Elphaba spat out his leg slowly, gave him a glare, then stalked off with Nessa. She hadn't made a sound. Galinda sighed with relief. Finally those little brats were out of her way! "So, Fifi, whaddaya wanna study?"

"I'd start with English..." Frank muttered, walking away after the girls.

* * *

"No! Absolutely positively definitely not!" Galinda had just met her new roommate, Elphaba. There was no way she'd ever live down this experience if that little brat who'd in just one day made her life miserable were to be in her own room at night. Galinda bet she howled at the room; she bet the green girl pooped on the floor and covered it like a cat or curled up on a wad of trash. "DADDY! I am not letting this vermin in my room, and she is certainly not sleeping in my bed."

Frank remained calm, "Elphie says she has no problem sleeping on the floor, and you have no choice but to sleep with her."

The blonde gave a sad little pout, "And why can't she sleep with the other one?"

"Would you like for me to bring in the other one?" Frank raised an eyebrow at his ridiculous sounding daughter, "Nessa has to sleep with your mumsy and I, so we make sure she doesn't hurt her state of disability even worse." Geesh, he's already nicknamed them! Seems he cared more for them than his own daughter's well being; who knows what a girl who'd never been taught proper social skills could do to her. She was practically insane - chomping on her own boyfriend's leg, for Oz's sake! Her father left her be with the green girl who was situating herself on the floor with a very special pillow of Galinda's!

"Hey, give that back!" The blonde snatched the pillow from her, but it was too late. The case had already let the note fall out. It wasn't just an ordinary note, but it was a note to one of the most profound celebrities of Oz - one of many notes. Elphaba read the fan letter (or at least Galinda supposed) and cackled at the blonde; it was almost intoxicating. Finding it impossible to be mad all of a sudden, she mumbled, "There, now you know my dirty little secret. What about you?"

Galinda didn't expect a response, but she received quite the odd, "Your friend tastes good."

* * *

Few questions for Cassie to answer:

Galinda's purpose ~ meh, she's kinda the bratty stepsister at the moment, but she'll grow to coexist with them. A few hints suggest that she's jealous of all the attention her dad is paying to the Thropps.  
How old are the girls at the beginning ~ the same age they are now, but a day younger. It was meant to be that he found them in the woods, brought them home, and questioned them all in the same day. The next day he would buy Nessa the wheelchair. Elphie and Galinda and Fiyero are eighteen, Nessa is sixteen.  
Cassie sure hopes it's not as rushed this time. These are just a few introduction pieces, so they're just to get the ball moving

She also apologises dreadfully for the long pause in updating it, but summer has started. Perhaps she'll even work on her other story! For some reason Cassie pictures Fifi having a Brooklyn accent.


End file.
